rapfandomcom_de-20200214-history
N.W.A
N.W.A (Abkürzung für „'Niggaz Wit Attitudes'“)12 war eine Hip-Hop-Crew aus Compton (Los Angeles). Die Mitglieder der Band waren Dr. Dre, Ice Cube, MC Ren, Eazy-E und DJ Yella und eine Zeit lang Arabian Prince. Ein erfolgreicher Song war Fuck tha Police vom Hip-Hop-Album Straight Outta Compton (1988), mit dem sie international bekannt wurden. Der provokante Text des Songs führte zu einem Schreiben des FBIan die Plattenfirma Ruthless Records mit einer deutlichen Kritik an dessen Stil. Anfänge Die Gruppe wurde 1986 gegründet. Ihr erstes Album N.W.A and the Posse erschien 1987 und fand wenig öffentliche Beachtung. Erst mit dem Album Straight Outta Compton gelang ein grandioser, wenn auch erschwerter Durchbruch. Die Platte entstand in sechs Wochen, die Produktion kostete etwa 8.000 US-Dollar. Die meisten Radio-Stationen weigerten sich, das Album zu spielen und auch MTV, das damals ein wichtiger Gatekeeper für Popkultur war, spielte keine Titel aus dem Album. Trotzdem verkauften sich über drei Millionen Exemplare. Obwohl das Album zum größten Teil aus eher simplen Partysongs besteht, sorgten vor allem die ersten drei Tracks für den tiefgehenden Eindruck, der sowohl den Erfolg als auch eine durch die breite Öffentlichkeit getragene Verdammung der Gruppe ergab: Straight Outta Compton, Fuck Tha Police und Gangsta, Gangsta. Ähnlich wie im frühen Hip Hop beschrieb das Album das von Gangs geprägte Leben auf der Straße, anders als früher aber nicht mehr kritisch, sondern entweder nihilistisch oder gar eshedonistisch preisend. Dabei stehen sie allerdings in der Tradition der Musik aus Südkalifornien von den Beach Boys, den Eagles oder Jefferson Airplane. Alle Gruppen besangen vor allem den hedonistischen Lebensstil, Geld und Frauen, nur dass die früheren Gruppen nicht aus dem von Gangs geprägten Stadtteil Compton kamen. Ice Cube schrieb den größten Teil der Texte zu Straight Outta Compton, Dr. Dre und Yella sind als Produzenten ausgewiesen, wobei der größte Teil der Produktion wohl faktisch von Dre geleistet wurde. Musikalisch hat das Album aber wenig gemein mit Dres früheren schnellen, elektronischen Upbeat-geprägten Veröffentlichungen in der World Class Wreckin' Cru. Straight Outta Compton ist musikalisch wesentlich langsamer, dunkler mit starken Funk-Einflüssen, eingebettet in eine Soundcollage aus Schüssen, Sirenen, Autogeräuschen, Schreien und Flüchen. Das Album, obwohl ohne Werbung und zuerst Medienöffentlichkeit betrieben, wurde ein enormer Verkaufserfolg. Maßgeblich dafür war zuerst das Netzwerk der afroamerikanischen Community und insbesondere deren Plattenläden. Die Verkäufe entwickelten sich von Region zu Region. Gelang es erst einmal Plattenläden zu überzeugen das Album zu führen, verkaufte es sich durch Mundpropaganda fast automatisch. Es wechselte deutlich sichtbar von der afroamerikanischen in die weiße Community, wo es insbesondere bei Jugendlichen großen Anklang fand. Kontroverse 1989 beschwerte sich das FBI bei der Plattenfirma, da Fuck Tha Police zur Gewalt gegen die Polizei aufrief und forderte diese auf, die Platte zurückzuziehen. Das Label verbreitete den Brief, woraufhin der Markterfolg neue Dimensionen erreichte. Bryan Turner vom Vertrieb Priority Records sagt rückblickend: The letter was like a nuclear explosion. Once we circulated that, everybody wanted to hear the record the FBI wanted to suppress. Das Album, das bisher etwa 100.000 Exemplare verkauft hatte, kam national in die Nachrichten. MTV spielte es zwar immer noch nicht, aber dafür erschienen zahlreiche TV-Sendungen und Zeitungsartikel über das Album. Die Verkaufszahlen verdreißigfachten sich danach. Auflösung Ice Cube, einer der Hauptrapper der Band, verließ die Gruppe 1989. Die beiden Alben 100 Miles And Runnin' ''(1990) und ''Niggaz 4 Life (1991, in den USA als Efil4zaggin' ''erschienen) wurden ebenfalls internationale Erfolge, unter anderem durch den unterlegten G-Funk-Sound von Dr. Dre. Wegen finanzieller Streitigkeiten zwischen Eazy-E und dem Rest der Gruppe kam es 1991 schließlich zur Auflösung von N.W.A. Nach N.W.A Dr. Dre bildete mit Suge Knight das Label Death Row Records und veröffentlichte Alben wie ''The Chronic oder Snoop Doggy Doggs Doggystyle, die aufgrund des G-Funk-Sounds erfolgreich wurden. Eazy-E konnte zwar nicht an die besten Zeiten anknüpfen, aber er hatte weiterhin Erfolg, auch wenn dieser nicht mit dem von Dr. Dre zu vergleichen ist. Auf The Chronic und Doggystyle beleidigten (dissten) Snoop und Dre Eazy-E, woraufhin dieser mit dem Album It's on (Dr. Dre) 187um Killa (187 ist der Polizeicode für Mord) mit den Tracks Real Muthaphuckkin G's und It's On konterte. Nach der Trennung startete Dr. Dre als Produzent für andere Rapper, darunter Snoop Doggy Dogg und Eminem. Ice Cube war erfolgreich als Rapper und Schauspieler. Eazy-E starb 1995 an den Folgen vonAIDS. Die sehr expliziten und häufig nihilistischen Lyrics der N.W.A-Spätphase dienten, insbesondere an der Westküste, vielen Rappern als Vorbild. Auch auf die Ostküste haben die Inhalte der Texte eine gewisse Auswirkung gehabt. The D.O.C. brachte sein Album''No One Can Do It Better'' raus. Nach dem Album hatte er einen Autounfall, daher stammt seine kratzige Stimme. Würdigung N.W.A waren das zentrale Element einer ganzen Reihe von unbekannteren Hip-Hop-Bands, die bei der Plattenfirma Ruthless Records unter Vertrag waren, darunter King T, CPO, Above the Law und Kokane. N.W.A war eine der ersten Gangsta-Rap-Gruppen. Als Vorreiter des Gangsta Raps wird darüber hinaus vor allem auch Schoolly D angesehen. Viele Künstler aus diesem Bereich ziehen ihren Einfluss aus dem Straight Outta Compton-Album. Die Texte von Ice Cube und MC Ren sind nicht genretypisch, sie deuteten das Genre erst. Die Qualität des Rap-Stils (besser gesagt des MCings) der einzelnen N.W.A-Mitglieder war insbesondere in der Anfangszeit sehr unterschiedlich. Im Vergleich zu den großen MCs der Ostküste, die insbesondere in der zweiten Hälfte der 1980er die Qualität der Lyrics und des Flows stark verbesserten, klingen insbesondere die Releases aus der Anfangszeit der Gruppe ('88 und früher) noch qualitativ sehr einfach. Vielmehr machte die explizite Ausdrucksweise auf die Gruppe aufmerksam und die Energie und Wut mit der Ice Cube seine Texte vortrug. Insbesondere während seiner Solokarriere entwickelte sich Ice Cube zu einem, auch an der Ostküste, angesehenen MC. MC Rens Solokarriere nahm, trotz bemerkenswerter Fähigkeiten, hingegen nie an Fahrt auf. Bei Dr. Dre und Eazy-E ist zu erwähnen, dass beide den Großteil ihrer Lyrics nicht selbst geschrieben haben. Während anfangs vor allem Ice Cube Ghostwriter war, übernahm später hauptsächlich der befreundete Rapper The D.O.C. diese Rolle. Nach dem N.W.A-Split wechselte er mit Dr. Dre zusammen zu Death Row Records und schrieb einen Großteil der Lyrics für "The Chronic". Mitglieder * Arabian Prince (Mik Lezan): DJ, Rapper (stieg nach Straight Outta Compton aus) * DJ Yella (Antoine Carraby): DJ * Dr. Dre (Andre Romell Young): DJ, Produzent, Rapper * Eazy-E † 1995 (Eric Wright): Rapper, Produzent * Ice Cube (O'Shea Jackson): Rapper * MC Ren (Lorenzo Patterson): Rapper Diskografie * N.W.A And The Posse (1987) * Straight Outta Compton (1988) * 100 Miles And Runnin' (1990) * Niggaz 4 Life (1991) * Greatest Hits (N.W.A) (1996) * The NWA Legacy, Vol. 1: 1988 – 1998 (1999) * The NWA Legacy, Vol. 2 (2002) * The Best of N.W.A: The Strength of Street Knowledge (2006) ; Singles * 1987: Dopeman * 1988: Straight Outta Compton * 1988: Gangsta Gangsta * 1988: Express Yourself * 1990: 100 Miles And Runnin' * 1991: Appetite For Destruction * 1991: Alwayz Into Somethin' (mit Kokane) * 1999: Chin Check (mit Snoop Dogg) Kategorie:Crew (USA)